


izumi's undying love

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Vore, Glasses, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and his name was..... izumi sena</p>
            </blockquote>





	izumi's undying love

"Yuu-kun!! let me see your glasses!" Izumi grabbed the glasses off of Izumi and shoves them in his ass as he crushes them with his big strong asscheeks, butt clenching them, holding them near and dear to his asshole as it swallows his crushes glasses, a part of him forever inside his anus when he goes to take a shit. "oh... thank you izumi, those were my only pair." Izumi gasped "i'll be your glasses yuu-kun!!!" as he offered a hug to Makoto. "no thank you izumi-san its fine!" and Makoto walked off. 

"I love you!" Izumi said to himself.


End file.
